FourTris Onshot
by MusicBooksAndPassion
Summary: The gang is having a massive sleepover to celebrate Four and Tris becoming leaders. Four sees Marcus that day and has a nightmare. Worse than usual. Tris is there to help, but Tobias' secret may be revealed to his friends. Revised story of the original.
1. Chapter 1

**DFirstStory.**

 **First One-Shot.**

 **Just bored when this idea came into my head. Most of the time my ideas are shit... meh.**

 **Tobias POV**

I walk through our front door and hear cheering and clapping. I can't help a small smirk on my lips appear. Just as I'm about to shut them up,they all jump on Tris and I. And I'm pretty sure Tris is dying, for she's so small.

"Can't... breathe... " She confirms.

We all laugh and they climb off the dog pile they created.

"But seriously," Zeke says.

"When have you ever been serious?" Lynn jokes, earning chuckles from the group.

"You didn't let me finish!" He snaps, but we can still hear the humour in his voice.

"Okay fine, go ahead,"

"As I was saying, congratulations you two, our new fellow leaders in training and... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Cheers erupt as we scatter to set things up.

* * *

 _ **8 Beers, 3 Whiskeys and 2 Games Later.**_

 **Tris POV**

I walk around with Tobias,throwing blankets over everyone. We are both too exhausted to move people to more comfortable places to sleep. Basically, they had far too many drinks and passed out on our living room floor. It stinks of alcohol andsick  
in here, luckily wegot upgraded to one of the leader's apartment and leaving this one. To be honest, Ikinda feel sorry for the person cleaning this up for the next residents. Key word: _kinda._

We move to our bedroom craving sleep, thank god we have the day off tomorrow, other wise we'd practically be zombies the whole day.

I walk into the room, immediately stripping and throwing of Tobias' shirts on. I flop on the bed and drift off, listening tothe beats of water coming from the bathroom. How does that man have the energy to shower?

 **Tobias POV**

I dry myself after my shower and walk out the bathroom to see Tris face down on the bed snoring. I smile at how cute it is, she sounds like a cute little bunny. I put on some boxers and sleep joggers. I walk over to the bed picking Tris up and putting  
/her under the covers. I get in next to her, kiss her temple, falling asleep.

 _I wake up to a pounding on our door, Tris is still asleep so I go investigate myself. I'm about 9 steps away from the door when it bursts open and a fuming figure comes barrelling through. I'm suddenly pinned to the ground, I try to fight the person, but I can't. Invisible hands restrain me, I pull against the grip to find that they just tighten the more I pull. The shadowed person punches my face repeatedly before getting off me and running to Tris and I's room._

 _I sprint after the motherfucker who ran into our house. I will not let him hurt my girl._

 _The minute I take a step into the room my face smashes against an unbreakable glass wall. I look through it and see herbeingwhipped with a belt over and over again. I hear her piercing cries. I bang on the glass, splitting my knuckle and I think breaking one._

 _This goes on for a few more seconds, befor the figure liftsTris up by the neck of my shirt she was wearing, choking her in the process. It pulls out a dagger from its pocket and lifts his head. I look at the face in horror. My childhood abuser, once again ruining my life._

 _"This is for your own good," He says with a smirk._

 _I scream and yell hitting the blood stained glass. I watch him slit her neck swiftly._

 _I give a piercing scream of my own before everything goes black._

 **Tris POV**

I wake up being whacked in the face by a flailing arm. I shoot awake to hear screaming, I look next to me and see Tobias panting and sweating and struggling as if in pain. He must be having a nightmare, a bad one too.

"Tobias wake up baby," I shake him, but he just screams and starts punching the air.

"Tobias wake up!" I scream. I try pin his arms down, failing miserably. Screams rack the whole apartment, feeling I may go deaf any second now. What do I do?

 **Zeke POV**

I shoot up to a blood curdling scream coming from Four's room. Shouting blares through the apartment waking everyone else up. We all look at each other wide eyed before sprinting to the noise.

I burst through thedoor to see Tris trying to hold Four down. He's having a nightmare, his face is tear stained and his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"Could you help me hold him down!" Tris yells.

Will comes to my side to pin his right leg down as Uriah and Lynn holds down his left. Tori helps by grabbing his left forearm and holding it to the mattress. The others just stand by watching the scene before them. Just as shocked as I am. Ilook  
at Four's face, I've never seen him this unguarded before.

 **Tris POV**

My friends hold him down and watch as I lean down next his ear and whisper sweet nothingsinto it.

"It's okay, it's just a dream, this isn't real," I repeat again and again till he calms down. He still hasn't stopped crying, but at least he isn't screaming.

I release his arm that now lays limp. I run my fingers through his hair and stroke his cheek. His crying subsides to a soft whimper. I reach my hand out to squeeze his hand when he screams and sits up full on sobbing again.

 **Tobias POV**

His face, that's all I can see, the evil rage within him burned into my brain. I do nothing, but cry. It's felt real, like it was actually happening.

 **Christina POV**

I look at Four. Rocking back and forth sobbing, what happened to him? This isn't him, the young vulnerable boy in front of me.

"He killed you!" He yells.

"He killed you, Tris! I couldn't stop it!"

My best friend walks over to him and wraps him in a hug. He struggles against it for a while, but soon gives in. Slumping into her arms and sobbing on her shoulder.

"Calm down," She whispers,"It was just a nightmare. None of it was real, and it will never happen,"

"You don't know that!"

"I do know. Marcus is in jail Tobias, he can't hurt you there,"

She plants soft kisses on his face and whispers something inaudible to the rest of us. He calms down more and starts to stand up, but still shakes violently.

"Can you guys wait outside?" Tris asks," I'll explain later,"

We all exit with a nod of our heads. This all seems very surreal.

 **Tobias POV**

Tris leads me in the bathroom and removes my clothes. I don't have the energy to move. She takes off her clothes and gets in the shower with me. She washes the sweat and tears off me.

She finishes and begins to dry me.

"I can do it," I say.

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"K," She leans up and kisses me on the cheek before leaving the room. How does she still love me?

 **Tris POV**

I walk into our room and put a bra and underwear. On top I throw on a baggy tank top and black leggings.

I go down and see my friends sitting on our couch. It's silent before Zeke says,

"What happened to him?" I pause for a second. I shouldn't be the one to explain this, Tobias should be the one to reveal his secret.

"I can't say, but come round tomorrow. He might be stable enough to tell you then,"

They all start to exit the door, when Zeke stays behind," He's okay, right?"

"He'll be fine,"

He nods his head and leaves. I go back up stairs to talk about this all to Tobias.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 **Tobias POV**

I sit at the table with Tris waiting for our friends to show up.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"The whole thing I guess,"

"Kinda. What if they think I'm a coward? Or look at me like I'm worthless,"

"They won't,"

"How do you know,"

"Because your not, your not a coward, your the bravest man I've ever known. Your also not worthless, you heard the crowed when you were pointed leader and to me your worth more than anything in the whole world,"

"You really think that,"

"No," She says,"I know that,"

Before she can say anymore, I crash my lips to hers. I pull back and look into her storm blue eyes,"

"I love you Six,"

"I love you Four,"

The moment we break from our embrace, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Tris says," Be brave,"

She stands up and gives me a kiss on my temple before walking to the door.

Seconds later my friends come filling into the dining room. All eyes are on me. I don't quite meet their gazes, I keep my eyes concentrated on my hands that are rested on the table. I can't make eye contact with them, not after what they saw yesterday.

Chairs scrape on the ground and then there is silence, that is then broken by Zeke.

"What happened to you man?" He asks.

I look up and glance at the people staring at me intently. Memories of yesterday cloud my mind and tears mist up my vision. I look down again,biting my lip and wipinga forbidden tear on my shoulder. I can't do this.

 **Tris**

I notice the tear he wiped on his shoulder and the bounce of his knee. I pull my chair closer to his, placing a hand on the back of his neck whilst my other hand rests on his jittering knee.

"You can do this," I say,"Remember what I told you earlier,"

I lean up kissing his cheek, as he begins to calm down.

 **Tobias**

I take a deep breath and look up again. My mouth opens and closes like a fish, but nothing comes out. I don't know what to say.

"Take your time man," Zeke say,"Start from the beginning.

I nod my head and begin," Well, when I was born I was, uhh, things were okay. I was, you know, cliche happy family," I draw in a breath," It started when I was about 2 or 3, my father hewould... h... hurt my mother,"

"Wha..." Zeke says bit is hushed by Christina.

"I carry on," She would protect me from him whenever she could, but it wasn't that simple. She ended up dying when I was 6, that left me with my father,"

"Dude," Uriah sighs," Sorry, we didn't know,"

"That's not all," I whisper,"He blamed me for her death, and he... he... he beat me as well,"

Gasps chorus through the people sitting at the table.

"That's out of hand," Will says," Did you tell anyone.

I shake my head mournfully and look down.

"I was too scared to. He threatened to kill me, if I told," I say as a tear starts rolling down,"He's still alive today. There have been reports, but he isn't in jail. He's too powerful, he has people to back him up and protect him,"

"This sounds familiar," Says Will,"Are you... "

I look up again, eyes red and puffy," I'm Tobias Eaton,"

Theyall stare at me. The tears evident in my cheeks.

"The erudite reports," I sob,"They're all true,"

My hands frantically wipe my eyes. It doesn'tmatter, they just keep going.

 **Tris**

I stand up and pull him to me. I kiss his hair. Zeke walks over and I back away.

"Thanks for sharing that with us," Zeke says pulling him into a man hug.

"Yeah," Uriah says," Anyway, if that shithead ever touches you again, he's gonna answer to us,"

"Thanks guys," Tobias says," Why don't we get some lunch, all this crying is making me hungry,"

There are laughs heard around the room.

Once they've all left out the door, I stand to go. Just as he opens it, I stand in front of it. I reach up wiping away a few left over tears before planting kisses all over his face. I throw my arms around his neck.

I whisper into his ear,

"My brave Tobias,"

* * *

 **Tobias**

 _Turns out myfriends were pretty accepting of it. I've learnt that, Ican trust myfriend no matter what._

 _But I've also learnt that I have the most kind, honest, smart, selfless and brave girlfriend in the whole world._

* * *

 **I renewed this story so it made a little more sense. Nothing much has changed, I just wanted to make it into 1 instead of 3 separate parts that broke off at awkward places. :)**

 ****

 **These are the people who reviewed on the original.**

 ****

_**paula'08**_ **  
**

_**123ghmgk  
**_

_**IceFire15  
**_

_**Guest**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **~ MusicBooksAndPassion X**_ _ **  
**_

 ****


	2. heya!

Yes it has been Centuries and Decades but I have finally emerged from hibernation. Now rereading what I wrote as a 11/12year old, I am quite please with what I had wrote in these stories (and slightly cringed). However, I would like to continue writing these terrible stories on my new account BKHope, yes another embarrassing name, but I as well as you have to deal with it. The stories on this account are being transferred to my new account which may or not be updated on. Bare with me as I can not guarantee frequent updates; sadly my love for Divergent has left but I still find appreciation for the books. If there are still people who want this continued, then let me know by PM-ing me or something? :))


End file.
